


Light a Roman Candle With Me

by cirquedukink



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, bagginshieldfluffyfeb, they're youngin's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirquedukink/pseuds/cirquedukink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo, Fili, and Kili are smol and meet at the park and maybe, might've, accidentally gotten their uncles together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Frodo, do you want to go on the swing?" Bilbo asked his nephew, who he'd recently adopted after the poor boy had been orphaned. 

"No!" Frodo said as he ran away from his uncle, "Play by myself!"

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the three year old and took a step back so Frodo would think he was giving in. Soon the little boy was running towards the sandbox and Bilbo decided to take a seat on the bench beside it and watch his nephew. 

Soon two more little boys, not very much older than Frodo, had joined the boy in the sandbox. The younger of the two was trying to make Frodo play with him. Frodo had been too busy to pay mind to him, but once the other boy started getting rambunctious Frodo stopped what he was doing to play with the other. 

Frodo up to the younger of the two and asked, "Play?" 

"Ya!" the other one, the one with light brown mohawk, hollered. Then he grabbed Frodo's hand and said, "My names Kili, what's yours?"

"Frodo," the youngest said and looked over to the older one. He held a finger up to him and said, "Name!"

"Fili," the older one, with shoulder length blond hair that's been tied back, said. "Would you like to play with us Frodo?"

"Ya, play!" Frodo said as he grabbed a hand full of sand and threw it in the air. 

Bilbo watched the boys with amusement. Fili was fretting over the younger two as they made their way around the park, climbing and jumping off of everything they could. 

"Kili you're gonna fall!" Fili warned as he had climbed up the side of the small plastic bridge that connected two of the toys together. "Uncle Thorin is gonna be mad if you-"

Then there was a loud thud and a shudder of breath. Bilbo was instantly at Kili's side, pulling out the small first aid kit he had in Frodo's little backpack. 

Kili had a look of sheer terror and confusion on his face as he glanced up at Bilbo. 

"Hey! You bet-" Fili started, but was cut off by Bilbo. 

"Hello, my name is Bilbo, and I'm Frodo's uncle. Is it alright if I look at you knee? I can help you clean it," he says as he pulls out the bandages to show them. 

"Oh no, boo boo!" Frodo said as he grabbed the sleeve of Bilbo's shirt and pointed to Kili. 

Kili's eyes started to well with tears as he quickly nodded his head let Bilbo work on his knee. He had a funny look on his face as Bilbo patched him up, Fili holding his brothers band the whole time. 

"Anything else hurt?" Bilbo asked as he placed the last bandage over the scrape. 

Kili scrunched his face as if he were sucking on a lemon. Then, before anyone could ask what was wrong, he spit out two small teeth and smiled. "Finally!" The boy said as he looked down at them. 

"Oh dear lord!" cried Bilbo as he saw even more blood coming from the small boy. "Here!" he said as he fished out a small bottle of water and handed it to him, "Swish it out, don't swallow though." 

"Ouch," Frodo threw in as Kili did as he was told. 

Kili looked back at Bilbo and grinned widely, his front two teeth missing, and Bilbo pulled out a small plastic baggy and put Kili's teeth in it. 

"Where are your parents?" Bilbo finally huffed as he looked at Fili. 

"Actually, we're with our uncle, and he's coming right now," he said as he looked back to where they'd left their uncle. 

"Good, then you can have him hold the teeth," he said as he looked at Kili. "Frodo, I think it's time to go, we still need to go to the store. Would you like to say goodbye to your friends?"

"Ya!" Frodo said as he ran over to hug Fili, who hugged him back. 

"What are you doing with my-" a booming voice came, but stopped as the man stopped to watch Frodo grab Kili's knee and kiss the band aids covering it now. "Oh that is so fu- er- freaking adorable," he said as he stared at his nephew and the dark haired boy who was now hugging the others neck. 

"Bilbo, this is our Uncle Thorin," Fili said as Bilbo started to rise with a concerned look on his face. 

"Oh!" Bilbo said as he looked down at the blond boy. "Hello Uncle Thorin, I'm Uncle Bilbo," he said as he smiled at held his hand out. 

Thorin looked suspiciously at Bilbo. 

"Uncle, Bilbo helped Kili, look!" Fili said as he pointed to Kili's knee. "And Kili finally lost his teeth," he added as he pointed to his own front teeth. 

"Is that so? Well then, Uncle Bilbo, thank you for helping my nephew," Thorin said as he took the smaller man hand to shake it. 

"Well, Frodo and I must be going," Bilbo said as he picked Frodo up. 

"Aw, can we play again?" Kili whined as he handed his bag of teeth to his uncle to hold. "Uncle, Frodo's my friend and I wanna see him again!"

"Kili, y-"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea Kili," Bilbo threw in and looked up at Thorin, "What about it Uncle Thorin? Care to make a play date sometime?" Bilbo winked at the other man as he tried to suppress a chuckle as Thorin's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and his ears started to go pink. 

"I- uh, well, you see," Thorin sputtered as he tried to think of something, _anythin_ to say. 

"Ya uncle, we wanna play with Frodo again," Fili said as he and Kili now looked up at their uncle with puppy dog eyes. 

After a moment of internal debating, Bilbo finally pulled Thorin from his thoughts. "Here, have my card," Bilbo said as he pulled out his wallet and handed a sleek black card with only his name and phone number printed elegantly in a shiny red ink. "Call anytime you'd like to have a date," Bilbo added as he looked up at Thorin again. 

The taller mans blush started to creep to his cheeks. 

"Play!" Frodo yelled. 

"Yes, a play date with Fili and Kili!" Bilbo said as he looked as his small nephew. "Well we better get going. Don't forget to call us Uncle Thorin. Goodbye Fili, goodbye Kili," Bilbo said as he and Frodo waved to them and walked away. 

"C'mon Uncle! You're gonna call them soon, right?" Fili asked as he looked up at his slightly flustered uncle. 

"Ya man, we like Frodo!" Kili said as he dramatically shook Thorin's pant leg. 

Thorin rolled his eyes and wandered what his nephews had gotten him into this time.


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon Uncle Thorin!" Kili whined as he grabbed two of his uncle's fingers and pulled on then, trying to get his attention. "Call Frodo! I wanna play with him again!" 

Thorin sighed as he looked down at his nephew. He had just came over to bring the boys some things they'd left at his house, he didn't have the patience to deal with the boys whining. "Kili, it's Tuesday. You met him two days ago. Besides, you only knew him for like an hour."

"But he's my friend!" Kili claimed as he tugged harder on his uncle's fingers. "You can hang out with his uncle when we play! He's nice, remember? He helped me fix my knee and even helped me save my teeth, remember uncle? Just get the card and let me call him, please!"

Thorin rolled his eyes as he took a deep breath in, "Will you leave me alone if I let you call?"

"Yes," the boy promised as he jumped up and down excitedly. 

Thorin pulled out the card from his wallet and dialed the number on his cell phone. Once it started to ring he put it on speaker phone. 

"Hello?" 

"It's Kili! I wanna play with Frodo again!" 

Thorin rolled his eyes at his nephews tactfulness. 

"Well hello Kili, how are you?" Bilbo chuckled at the boys eagerness. 

"I'm good, I just got home from school. Today we talked about the letter B and colored Mr. B blue. Then we read a story about something, I don't really remember because me and Ori were getting in trouble instead." he shrugged as he rambled on. 

"Well that sounds like quite a... productive day," Bilbo said, trying to stifle another laugh. "But if you're getting in trouble at school do you think you're uncle will really let you go play?"

Kili looked guiltily up at his uncle, "So I don't get to play Uncle?"

"That depends on what your mother says when she gets home. Besides, you wouldn't be able to play today, we have to go to your brothers soccer game."

"Hello Uncle Thorin, I was wondering how Kili'd gotten my number," Bilbo thew in before Kili could whine about going to Fili's game. 

"He was rather insistent that he call," Thorin huffed as he stared at Kili. 

"What are you three doing this Saturday morning?" Bilbo asked. 

"Mom and Dad are working so we'll be with Uncle Thorin. We like to watch cartoons on Saturdays," Kili said as he fingered the edge of Thorin's phone. 

"Well then I think your uncle and I need to have a chat amongst ourselves to discuss if you get to play with Frodo this Saturday or not-"

"Aw man," Kili interrupted him, "can I at least say hi to Frodo?"

"Frodo's taking a nap right now, but do you want me to tell him you called to say hello?"

"Yes please," said Kili, "bye Bilbo."

"Goodbye Kili," Bilbo said and waited until Thorin told him he was off of speaker phone. "So if Kili doesn't get into too much trouble would you all like to accompany Frodo and myself to the science museum this Saturday? I have a pass that'll get us all in."

"Is that so? Fili does love the science museum... Are you sure you're fine going some where with strangers?" 

"I have a feeling that Kili believes he and Frodo are the best of friends, and Frodo will play with just about anybody," Bilbo paused for a moment before continuing, "I don't think it'll be a problem. Oh, unless you want to bring your wife, or girlfriend, the pass only allows two adults."

"I'm not with anyone," Thorin said a little too quickly and he could feel his ears getting hot. "Are you not bringing your wife, or girlfriend?"

Bilbo chuckled again, "No, I actually swing for the other team. Plus I'm also single. So, how about Saturday then?" 

"Uh, yes the boys would love it. What time?"

"Would morning be okay?"

"Yes, perfect actually. Fili and Kili stay with me on the weekends because their parents work, they usually get here pretty early in the morning."

"How about eight, when it opens? I just know Frodo will try but the poor boy won't be able to make it past noon. That alright with you?" 

"Eight is perfect... Well, uh, I guess we'll see you Saturday then?"

"See you then, goodbye Uncle Thorin," Bilbo teased. 

"Please, you can just call me Thorin," he sighed and scrubbed his hand up the side of his face. 

Bilbo laughed. "Alright Thorin. See you all Saturday," he hung up and Thorin felt anticipation curl in his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for all the mistakes, but there's just so much written (':

"Thorin, over here," Bilbo waved as Thorin and his nephews entered the science museum. 

"Frodo!" Kili yelled as he ran up and hugged the smaller boy who tried to push him away. 

"No hug, play," Frodo demanded as he pointed at the smaller children's play area. 

"Now hold on a second, we have to show them our pass first. Who wants to do it?" Bilbo asked as he looked at the kids. 

"I will," Fili offered as he held his hand out. They walked up to the tall counter and Thorin lifted Fili up to hand the card over. The woman scanned it and handed it back to him along with four bracelets. "We need one more! We have five people and you only gave us four," Fili told the woman behind the as Thorin had started to put him down. 

"The little one doesn't need one," she smiled sweetly at his concern. 

"Frodo, you're special," Fili said as he handed the bracelets to the others. 

After they got the bracelets on and Bilbo had his card back the my started to head towards the play area for Frodo first. As they entered Kili drug them all to the little fire house in the corner. He and Fili climbed up the stairs and slid down the pole that was in the center. 

"Look at us, we're gonna go save someone from a fire!" Kili shouted as he started climbing the steps again. "Frodo, do you wanna slide down the pole too?"

"Ya!" Frodo hollered. He looked up at Thorin and held his arms out for Thorin to pick him up. Thorin arched an eyebrow and looked at Bilbo. 

"Are you going to let him stand like that all day? He doesn't bite you know," Bilbo teased. "Just, don't let him go, I don't think he can actually hold onto the thing by himself," Bilbo added. 

Thorin picked up Frodo up from behind and held him up to grab the pole. Frodo grabbed it and squealed as Thorin let him slowly descend. Kili followed, then Fili, then Frodo demanded to do it again. 

After he got back to the ground once more he tore away from Thorin's grip and ran to play with a puzzle instead. Fili and Kili followed him, but got distracted with the giant tractor they could sit in and pretend to ride. 

"So you have them every weekend?" Bilbo asked as he kept his eye on Frodo. 

"Yes. Their parents are rather busy, so I sometimes keep them during the week too," Thorin replied automatically as he watched Fili and Kili argue over who was going to be the farmer and who was going to be the crops that got ran over by the tractor. 

"So you're pretty involved in their lives?" Bilbo asked as he glanced over at the other two. 

"Yes. But it's better than not seeing them at all. What about you? How often do yo have Frodo?" Thorin asked and looked at Bilbo. 

Bilbo looked back and smiled sadly, "Well I've actually adopted him. His parents, my cousins, died and I took it upon myself to make sure the boy grew up in a decent environment. I don't think I could've lived with myself if I had let him go into foster care. I mean, it really is wonderful what those Forster parents do, but then you have the ones who just do it for the money and I would never have let Frodo live in a place like that."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Thorin started and paused. He coughed awkwardly before he continued, "So does he go to daycare while you're at work?"

"I work from home actually, so it's a pretty good deal for the both of us. I don't have to spend money on daycare and I can dote on the precious baby whenever I want," Bilbo shrugged and looked over towards Frodo again. 

After a moment of silence Thorin asked, "So what do you do that allows you to work at home?"

"I'm a writer," Bilbo said with indifference. 

"A writer? Really? Anything I would've read?"

Bilbo chuckled, "Well that depends on if you like, er, grown up books, that is."

Thorin went wide eyed as he gales at Bilbo. "Honestly?"

Bilbo laughed loudly at Thorin's expression, "Honestly! I've written a little bit of just about anything you could think of. If you have a particular interest I could possibly get you a signed copy." He winked at the taller man and lagged again when he could see Thorin's ears starting to tint with red. 

"I- uh-" Thorin sputtered, then felt pressure around his calf. He looked down to see a mop of black curls and noticed Frodo was hugging his leg tightly. 

Frodo looked up and held his arms up again. "Up!" he demanded and Thorin found he just couldn't say no to that. 

"What would you like?" Thorin asked as the small boy stared at him with a smile. 

Frodo grabbed the front of Thorin's shirt with one hand and used the other to point to a station with face pastels. 

"I hope you like hearts and flowers. For a three year old he's rather good at drawing them. I'll watch the other two while Frodo gets you all dolled up," Bilbo said as he stepped closer to where Fili and Kili where now playing with the small water cannons. 

Thorin took Frodo to the station with the pastels and put him down next to it. 

"Sit," Frodo said as he pointed to the tiny chair. Thorin sat down, knees now at the same height as his chest. He had a feeling he'd regret this. 

Frodo grabbed a handful of pastel sticks and walked over to climb into Thorin's lap. Once secured on his thigh Frodo grabbed his face and, with a determined look in his eyes, he started to draw all over the mans face. Thorin closed his eyes and sighed as he waited for the little one to finish. 

After a good ten minutes Thorin thought Frodo had filled the entirety of his forehead and upper cheeks with who knows what kid of designs. Then he felt a little slap and tug at his beard. He opened his eyes and looked sternly at Frodo. 

"Off!" Frodo demanded as he looked incredulously at Thorin's beard. 

"Frodo," Thorin said as firmly as he could as he tried not to laugh, "don't hit okay? It doesn't come off."

"Off!" 

Thorin rolled his eyes and turned Frodo sideways in his lap. "Here, he said and offer the boy his arm, "you can draw here."

Frodo's eyes lit up at the sight of the blank canvas in front of him and soon got to work. 

Thorin looked around and spotted the other three back at the mini firehouse. He started to close his eyes again when someone walked up to him. 

"Oh, he is so precious!" the woman squealed. "He has your hair color and stunning eyes. You're both so handsome, you know."

"But I'm n-" Thorin started but was cut off by Bilbo coming up and kissing Frodo on top of the head.

"There you are! I think the others are ready to move on," Bilbo said as he picked Frodo up blew a raspberry against the boys cheek before he could get mad at being interrupted. "Oh, hello," Bilbo said as he saw the woman now, "was I interrupting something?"

"Oh. No, I was just saying how cute your boy is," she said and walked away. 

"Alright then," Bilbo said as he watched her leave. "Anyways, I think the other two want to go to the light room." 

Thorin stood and stretched as he looked around to find Fili and Kili waiting rather impatiently at the gate of the children's area. 

"Tickle tummy," Frodo said to his uncle as he pointed to Thorin's exposed stomach. 

Bilbo snorted and shook his head, "I don't think Thorin would like that, Frodo."

Thorin quickly pulled his shirt down and lightly glared at Frodo. 

Bilbo let out a bark of laughter as Frodo pouted at Thorin's glare. "Don't worry Thorin," Bilbo said as he calmed, "I won't tickle you... Unless you want me to, that is." He winked at Thorin who was now glaring at Bilbo. He snorted again and head to the gate to lead the way out. 

Fili and Kili ran to the light room, the flash going off just before the other three could enter. 

"Look at our shadows!" Fili said and pointed to the wall. 

"Our shadows stuck to the wall-wait why're they leaving?" Kili said with concern. 

"Don't worry we can all make some," Bilbo said as he put Frodo down and took him to stand in front of the wall. "I assume you now know that when you hear the buzzing you know the lights getting ready, and on the third ding the light flashes." 

"Uncle Thorin, come on, hurry up its buzzing," Kili said, already in his pose as he waved his uncle to stand between him and Fili. Thorin rolled his eyes but complied. 

The blinding flash went off. They all stepped away to see how they'd each posed. 

"Uncle you're so boring," Fili said as he looked at Thorin's outline. He'd just stood there of course. "Can we do it again, but you do the arms thing?" he turned to look up at his uncle. 

"Hn, fine, but then we're going to do something else," Thorin said. 

"Yay, the arms thing!"

"What's the arms thing?" Bilbo asked as he put Frodo on his shooters and went to stand in front of the wall again. 

"This, c'mon uncle!" Fili said as he and Kili dragged him back to the wall. 

The buzzing started and Thorin picked Fili up and flexed his arm as the boy sat on top of it. He raised the other arm and Kili jumped up as high as he could to grab and hang off of it. 

"Tickle, tickle," Frodo said cheekily as he saw Thorin's shirt rise up again. 

The flash went off as Bilbo doubled over in laughter while trying to hold Frodo on his shoulders still. 

They back away and it looked at their shadows. "Bilbo you look like you're falling," Kili commented as he walked closer to it. 

"Come on Kili," Fili said as he started to head out of the room. 

"Someone likes tickling it seems," Thorin grunted as Frodo wiggled out of Bilbo's shoulders and ran towards the other boy. 

"Maybe you need to wear a size larger," Bilbo said as they strolled out to where the boys were yelling at a tree the lit up when someone made noise. 

Thorin scoffed, "Are you calling me fat?" 

"What? No!" Bilbo said as they stopped behind the boys. "I only mean that if you shirt lift up like that every time you even raise an arm then maybe you need something a little longer," he said as he crossed his arms. 

"Are you just saying that so you won't be distracted by my chiseled physique?" Thorin grinned. 

" _What-_ "

"Whoa Bilbo, your voice got so high you lit the whole tree up," Fili said as he looked back at them. 

Bilbo's face was red with embarrassment. He turned away as he crossed his arms across his chest and a pout on his face. 

"Bebo mad?" Frodo asked in a small voice as he hugged the mans legs and looked up at him. 

Bilbo took a deep breath in and let it out as he leaned over to pick Frodo up. "No, Bebo's not mad." 

"Yay! Let play," Frodo said as he pointed to a small house on the opposite side of the building. 

They walked over to where Frodo had wanted to go and stepped in it. Kili saw a button in front of a screen and pressed it immediately. 

"I didn't m an to make you uncomfortable," Thorin started as he looked at Bilbo, ignoring the video that started playing. "I was just joking. I mean, I do have muscle, but I've also been lazy and have a bit of fat now," he said a little more quietly as he subconsciously started to rub his stomach. 

"Oh whatever!" Bilbo said as he stared incredulously at the man. "Besides who needs washboard abs? They're kind of overrated, in my opinion anyway," he said as he turned back to look at the screen. 

"No, for real," Thorin said as he pinched his side, "see!" 

"Shut the fu-"

The room started to shake violently, cutting Bilbo off. 

"Earthshakes!" Fili cried as they all grabbed on to the railing. Frodo screeched and Bilbo flinched from it being so close to his ear. 

The room stopped shaking and Frodo started laughing. "More!" he said, and Fili and Kili agreed with him. 

"Well then you an go in without me," Bilbo said as he sat Frodo down on the floor of the small room and stepped out. 

"Same for me. I spent enough time living on a fault line, I don't need any reminders of what it's like," Thorin said as Fili tried to get him to come back in after he'd also stepped out. When the kids were preoccupied with the video again Thorin turned to Bilbo with an eyebrow arched. "You speak in front of children like that?" 

Bilbo rubbed his hands against his face. "I'm sorry," he said, "I just get so uppity about people being so self conscious. Especially when they have no right, like you." 

"What? Why can't I be self conscious? I might be on the younger side, but sometimes I wonder what's wrong with me. And it's not just body image. I've never been able to hold down a decent relationship.... ever. My most serious one ended rather badly, you could say. Hell, I haven't even been asked out in ages."

"What? How's that possible? Thorin, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable by saying this, but you are _gorgeous_ ," Bilbo said as he took his eyes off the boys to look Thorin in the eye. 

Thorin smiled bashfully and shrugged. "Well apparently nobody else has gotten that memo."

"Until now," Bilbo said as he winked at the other. He turned back to watch the kids laugh through the fake quake and asked, "How old are you anyway?"

"Thirty-one. You?"

"Twenty-six. Never even thought I'd have a kid -ever- much less during my twenties," Bilbo shrugged, "Frodo, though has.... It's been amazing raising him this last year. I never thought I'd even like being a guardian. It truly has been an amazing time though, and I'm really glad I got to do this. Not saying I'm happy his parents passed, not by any means, may they rest in peace."

Thorin looked down at the boys as they came out and pointed over to the giant set of teeth before they ran to it. 

"I don't think I'll ever have kids, but I'm really glad I have Fili and Kili in my life," Thorin said as he and Bilbo started walking over to the boys. 

"Well you're raising them at least part of the time, from why I can tell," Bilbo put in. 

"I don't really consider that as raising them as much as I consider it babysitting. And besides, my sister and her husband are trying to work hard to raise them in a decent place. I'm proud of both of them. Though sometimes I wish they'd just let me help more, but my sisters pride is at stake there," Thorin said as they stood just outside of the teeth, watching the boys play the video games that were set into the molars. 

"How do you mean?" Bilbo asked as he looked sideways at the other man. 

"She had Fili when she was sixteen and she wants to prove to the world that she's been able to do something with her life. Not letting a teenage pregnancy hinder her into being a stay at home mom or something like that. She went on a tangent about it one day, about a year after Fili was born. I mean, she was so determined to finish high school, and she did. Then she was so determined to graduate college, and she did. Now she's a nurse and has pretty crazy work hours. That's why I agreed to take the boys in the weekends. I don't work, and it give her and her husband time to work if they need to and if they're off that weekend then it gives them time to relax. Plus I don't work then, so why not?"

"You're truly the best brother," Bilbo said as he picked up Frodo, who had wandered back to him. "So you have a 9-5 job then?" 

"I kind of have my own hours," Thorin said as he looked over at Frodo who was now reaching out for Thorin to pick him up. The boy made a strangled noise as he groped the air. 

"No, Frodo, his name is Thorin. Can you say Thorin?"

"Torrid!" Frodo yelled as he reached out as far as he could, almost falling out of Bilbo's arms. 

"Well he's not wrong," Bilbo said as Thorin took Frodo out of his arms. 

"Do you see this Frodo?" Thorin asked the boy who had grabbed a hold of his nose and has using the leverage to push the man's face side to side. "Your uncle has been hitting on me all day and we're supposed to be here for you kids." He looked over to Bilbo who was now blushing slightly and looking away. 

Thorin laughed as he looked back at Frodo, who had also started laughing. 

"Let's go to the weather room," Fili said as he tugged Kili past them and into the weather room. 

"To answer your question," Thorin said as they followed the boys into the next room, "I own my own place. I own a jewelry store."

"Really? Do you sell lockets? I'd like to get one for Frodo, so I can put his parents pictures in it."

"I'll see what I can do," Thorin said as he held Frodo up to watch Fili and Kili do weather predictions on a tv that was set to the side. 

"Back," Frodo said as he looked up at Thorin and pointed upwards. 

"What?" Thorin asked as he backed away from the tv. 

"No," Bilbo chuckled, "he wants to sit on your shoulders."

"You just want to pull my hair, don't you?" He said as he put Frodo on the ground, who instantly started protesting. 

"He's not the only one," Bilbo mumbled just a little too loudly without realizing it. 

Thorin made a noise and gaped at the other man. 

"What?" Bilbo said as he looked at Thorin. 

"Did you just-" he lowered his voice and leaned toward Bilbo, "did you just say you wanted to pull my hair?"

"Oh my god!" Bilbo said loudly and slapped a hand over his mouth. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean- well, yes I did- but I didn-"

He was cut off by Thorin laughing loudly as he bent over to grab onto a counter so he wouldn't fall over. "I cannot believe you just said that here! In front of your child, and to a man you barely know!"

"You guys like to laugh a lot," Kili pointed out as they walked back up to the men. 

"Oh my god, okay," Thorin said as he stood up and composed himself. He wiped an eye and looked down at Frodo who still wanted on Thorin's shoulders. He took a deep breath in and, using a ponytail from his wrist, he put his long hair into a bun before picking Frodo up and putting the boy on his shoulders. 

"Okay," Bilbo started as they were leaving the room, "where to next?"

"Let's go up stairs," Fili suggested and the headed off. 

Once they got to the second floor they headed to a small area with mats laid out for gymnastics. 

"Do you want to play Frodo?" Bilbo asked the boy who was playing with Thorin's bun. 

"No," Frodo said as he tangled his fingers through the hair in front of him. 

Bilbo sat on a bench and Thorin sat down next to him. 

"Why did you call to have this play date? Considering we don't know each other, that is."

Thorin shrugged and watched his nephews play. "Kili insisted I call so he could play with Frodo, look how that's going," he said as looked up as if he would be able to see the toddler. "Plus, you're kind of cute," he mumbled almost too low for Bilbo to catch it. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Bilbo said as he leaned forward in his seat to look Thorin in the face. "I'm kind of what?" 

"Whoa," Frodo interrupted as his hand found their way to Thorin's ears. They were stretched and Thorin had tunnels in them. The little boy wiggled his small finger through one of them, then tugged down on it. 

"No, no!" Thorin said as he stilled Frodo's hand. "Don't pull, it hurts."

"Oh," Frodo said and tilted his head forward to kiss the back of Thorin's ear, "all bedter!" He started to play with the man's industrial piercing instead. 

"How about," Bilbo started, "we leave the kids here and go on a different kind of play date." He waggled his eye brows at the other. 

"I cannot believe you would leave these kids here to fend for themselves," Thorin mocked. 

"Oh, we both know Frodo can bend anyone's will. As long as Fili and Kili stick with him they would be perfectly fine. They'd probably be able to rule the world, to be honest."

"Pry could," Thorin agreed. 

"Pry?" Bilbo asked. 

"Yes, pry. As in probably."

"Where in the world did you come about saying that?"

Thorin shrugged. "I've just always said that. Nobody in my family said it. I have no ideas how that starred," he said as he scratched his beard. 

"Hey do they have body parts here?" Fili asked Bilbo as he and Kili ran back up to them. 

"Yes, the anatomy exhibit is this way," he said as he stood, Thorin doing the same, and lead the way. "Oh, nice!" he said once they got there, "Come on boys, let's see what the inside of a nose looks like."

The walked up to a giant pair of nose and walked into it. It had green and yellow slime oozing down the sides. "Oh look at the nose hairs!" Kili said as he pointed upwards, "Frodo, you're so tall now so you can touch one!"

"Ew," Frodo said and made a face at how close he was to it now. He shoved his hands in his lap and grabbed the collar of Thorin's shirt. 

"Hey look," Fili said as he walked out and over to a counter with tubes protruding from the top of it. He bent over one and took a whiff. "It smells like flowers!" he exclaimed and went about smelling the rest, Kili soon mimicking him. 

"Want to smell it Frodo?" Thorin asked as he leaned over to smell one too. 

"POOP," Frodo yelled when he leaned over and stuck his nose into a different one. 

Kili went up to smell it too. "No Frodo, that ones cotton candy. The fart ones over there."

"POOP!" he said in a strained voice when Thorin stood back up. 

"What-"

"He's trying to poop," Bilbo said cooly. 

Thorin quickly took the boy from his shoulders and held him at arms length. 

"Oh looky there," Bilbo laughed, "he's already done."

"Frodo, how could you betray me like this?" Thorin asked. 

Frodo grimaced and looked at Bilbo. "Poop poo."

"I could tell. Let's go get cleaned up," he said as he took him from Thorin. 

"Can I go too? I gotta pee," Kili said as he grabbed himself and made a face. 

"Are we gonna eat soon? I'm hungry," Fili said as he looked up at his uncle. 

"There's a food court with a bathroom in it just around the corner. When we get there I can take Kili in with us while I change Frodo," Bilbo offered. 

"Alright, but Kili, do _not_ do the trick," Thorin warned. 

"But Uncle, it's so cool," whined Kili. 

"No, and that's final."

"Uugh, fine," Kili said and stomped off with Bilbo and Frodo at his heels. 

"He's still gonna do it, ya know?" Fili asked as they turned to go read the menu. 

"I know, and that's why he's getting water," Thorin sighed. 

"Does that mean I can get a cup for soda? Or a juice?" Fili asked excitedly. 

After a few more minutes of deciding on what they'd get the others showed back up. Kili walked proudly up to his uncle and brother, a mischievous smile on his face. Bilbo stopped behind him, rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Kili," Thorin said in a stern voice. 

"I'm sorry Uncle, but it was perfect this time! Fili you should've been there, it was amazing!" 

"Now that I've been graced by being able to witness.... whatever that was, I don't know if I'm that hungry anymore," Bilbo said as looked the menu over anyway. 

"I am so sorry. I've told him, multiple times, that it's not appropriate to show people that," Thorin sighed again as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Can we eat now? I'm starving over here!" Kili complained. 

"Fine, go order. Kili you have to get water," Thorin said and gained a groan In response. "You go ahead and get what ever you want too, I'm paying."

"I can't let you do that, I've got money you know," Bilbo argued. 

"Think of it as repaying you for letting us use your pass to get in here."

Bilbo rolled his eyes and started to walk away before he decided to turn around again. "So," he started, then paused for a few seconds. He cocked his head to the side, an eyebrow arched, and continued, "are you making this into a real date then?"

"If you want a real date then you'll have to ask me on a real date. One with no kids," Thorin said as he shrugged and walked past a grinning Bilbo. 

"Did you two order what you want?" Thorin asked as he stepped up to his nephews that were now at the counter. 

"Yeah man, we got corn dogs and fries. They're mini corn dogs, Bilbo, do you think Frodo would eat them?"

"I'm sure he would love that. And some apple juice, yes?" he ask Frodo, who nodded in response. "Hm, I think I'll just get a coffee."

"You remember that conversation we just had about jobs," Thorin said as he looked at him sideways, "might I remind you of what I do, and that I too have enough money to get lunch at the children's museum."

"No, it's fine really. But," he said as he lowered his voice and leaned in close enough so only Thorin could hear him, "if you'd like to go out some time then maybe we can get some real food. Just us adults."

"Hmm, yes I think I'd like that," Thorin said as he grinned down at the other. 

\--

After eating Bilbo suggested they look at one more exhibit before they leave. 

"What about the stars?" Fili asked as they looked at a map of the museum. 

"That sounds good to me. Kili, Frodo, do you two want to see the stars?" Bilbo asked. 

"Yeah!" Kili said enthusiastically. 

"Frodo?" Bilbo asked again and looked over to Frodo. He was being held by Thorin as he was slumped forward into the man's chest, an exhausted look on his face. 

"Well, I don't think we'll get an answer from him," Bilbo chuckled as he ran a hand through Frodo's hair and down his back. "That's alright though. Let's go see the stars."

They got there just in time for the show, but it was crowded. They got in and barely spotted four seats. 

"We're going to the front so we can see better," Fili said as he took his brothers hand and lead the way down to the empty chairs on the first row. 

"I guess we're stuck back here then," Bilbo said as he shuffled past a few people in the back row. 

They relaxed into their seats and watched the show begin. There were constellations lighting up the dark sky that was projected onto the ceiling of the dome. 

"Nice night out tonight," Bilbo commented as he ignored the host who was talking about astronomy. 

Thorin chuckled as he ran a soothing hand up and down Frodo's back. The boy was curled up in his lap and almost asleep. 

"Brr," Frodo said. After a moment of playing with the hem of Thorin's shirt, the boy lifted it up and over his head. He nuzzled his face against the warm skin and poked at it with a pudgy finger. "Tickle, tickle," he wishpered. 

Thorin and Bilbo had to work hard to stifle their laughter. Tears streamed their faces and Bilbo tried to calm himself so they wouldn't get kicked out. "I am s-so sorry," he stuttered as he wiped tears from his eyes. 

"It's fine, I understand. I'm like a personal space heater it seems. The boys do the same thing when they get cold.... Well, they don't crawl into my shirt with me, but they do like to cuddle up with me," Thorin said quietly and chuckled. 

"I'm quite the opposite. My skin always seems to be cool to others," Bilbo noted as he looked back up to the dome. 

"Yet you don't seem to be chilled?"

"I'm fine," Bilbo said, then a moment later continued, "Actually, I am a bit chilled, now that you mention it." He looked sideways at Thorin. 

"Well then, maybe I could put my powers to good use for more than one person today," Thorin said and held at his hand. 

Bilbo bit the insides of his cheeks as he tried not to smile when he took the others hand, interlacing their fingers. They sat quietly like that or the rest of the time. 

When the presentation was over they stood at the back and Bilbo took Frodo from him as they waited for Fili and Kili to rejoin them. 

"That was so cool! Did you see how many stars there were!" Kili said as he bounced us to them. 

"Kili, there's way more stars than that at night," Fili said as they walked out of the room. 

"I heard her, but still. There were so many! Hey, is Frodo asleep?"

"Yes he is. And I think it's time for the two of us to go. Trust me, you don't want to see him if he hasn't had a nap," Bilbo said before Kili could start whining. "Maybe we can do something else soon. How about it Thorin, another play date?"

"I think that's a great idea. Maybe next Saturday? If Kili doesn't get into trouble that is," he said pointedly at the boy. 

"Sounds good to me. How about you boys pick what we do next? Then just call me whith the details," he said as he smiled at Fili and Kili. 

"Okay! Bye Bilbo. Bye Frodo," Fili said as he waved at them. 

"By-e!" Kili said. 

"Goodbye boys. Frodo and I both had fun today," he looked up at Thorin, "Call, or text, me anytime. Goodbye Thorin. Oh, and you might want to wash those pastels off your face." He winked at the older man who returned the goodbye and waved. 

"So," Kili said as he took his uncle's hand, "Can we still play for a little bit or do we have to leave too?"

"Whatever you want to do," Thorin said with a smile.

It looked as if Saturday was going to be his new favorite day of the week.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do you have a stroller? Frodo can walk," Kili said as Bilbo walked up to the trio. Frodo was preoccupied with a toy while he leaned back into his stroller, ignoring everything else. 

Bilbo was used to these types of questions by now. It'd been spring when they started their Saturday out ritual and it was now currently the middle of summer. Kili, and sometimes Fili, would ask Bilbo, sometimes the most obscure, questions about either himself or Frodo. His favorite was when Kili asked him if he were to be a worm how long would he be. 

"Well Kili, this is a big zoo and Frodo's still pretty small. He'd get tired by walking around the whole time. Plus, if he wants to take a nap he can just lay down in it while we keep looking around," Bilbo answered. "Now, do you three have sunscreen on?"

"No," Fili and Kili said together. 

Bilbo scoffed and looked at Thorin as he immediately pulled out a can of spray on sunscreen. "Honestly, what would your sister do to you if I wasn't here to watch over her sons," Bilbo complained as he covered every inch of exposed skin on the boys. He turned to Thorin and held the can up, "Are you going to do it yourself, or am I going to have to do it for you?"

"I'm an adult, I think I can do it myself," Thorin grumbled and took the can. He sprayed quickly over the tops of his forearms and the front of his legs. 

"Child," Bilbo said as he addressed Thorin, "it's the middle of summer and you are wearing a tank top, shorts, and sandals with your hair piled onto of your head. You need more sunscreen than that."

"Bilbo, I'll be fine. I don't burn, okay?" 

Bilbo took a deep breath in and took the spray back. "Alright," he said, "but when the back of your neck burns you can't blame me."

"It won't," Thorin assured him as they began to walk in the gates of the zoo. 

"Alright, where to first?" Bilbo asked as he readjusted his heavy backpack. 

"The rhinos are down there," Fili pointed down a paved path, "Then we can go see the lions right after that! They're my favorite!"

"Aren't the Bears after the lions? I wanna see them!" Kili said. 

"We can see everything if you'd like," Bilbo chuckled as they started to impersonate lions and bears. Then they heard a little growl from where Frodo was sitting and Bilbo looked under the hood of the stroller to see him baring his teeth at them. "Would you like to see the lions and bears too?"

Another growl and a nod came from the toddler and they took off down the path. 

They stopped in front of the rhinos and Fili and Kili climbed onto the step in front of the enclosure to get a better look. There was a struggling sound coming from the stroller and a small hand popped from it, grasping at the air. 

"Torrid!" Frodo yelled as he fought with the belt buckle. "Hep!"

"Don't worry," Thorin said as he bent down to free the child, "I've got you. Look at the rhinos." He held the boy in his arms and pointed to the animals. 

Frodo looked at the large rhino that was trying to cool itself from the blistering heat. He turned back to Thorin with a giant grin on his face. "Torrid," he said as he grabbed the man's nose with one hand and pointed to the rhino with the other. 

Bilbo snorted and had to grab ahold of the fence so he wouldn't fall over from laughing. Thorin sent him an icy look as the man tried to calm himself down. 

"Frodo's right. You got a big nose Uncle Thorin," Kili said and Fili nodded in agreement, which caused Bilbo to laugh harder. 

"I swear, to any deity that is listening, that if you do not stop laughing right now-"

"I'm good, I'm good," Bilbo said as he stood back up and wiped his eyes. He took in a deep breath and let it go, calming himself completely. 

"Let's keep going," Thorin said as he started to walk away from the others, Frodo still holding onto his nose. 

"The lions are this way Uncle," Fili hollered after his uncle who stopped in his tracks. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Uncle. Look at the sign," Fili said as he pointed towards the sign that announced the lion exhibit. 

Thorin redirected his and Frodo's course towards the lions. The others followed them until they came up to the large glass front of the enclosure. 

"Look at the babies! They're small, just like you Frodo!" Fili said as he grabbed the boys shoe to get his attention. 

"Whoa," Frodo said as Thorin moved them closer to the glass, "big kitty."

After a few minutes of staring at the lions, Bilbo got their attention. "Would you like to take a picture by the statue?"

"Yes!" Fili and Kili yelled together. 

"Okay, but you have to be very careful! You feel how hot it is right now? The statue is going to the even hotter," Bilbo warned as he followed them to the statue of a large lioness with cubs. "Alright- Kili, really?" he asked the boy who was now acting like one of the cubs had its mouth around his neck. 

"Isn't this what lions do?" he asked as he swung his arms downward, letting them hang limply. 

"Not to little boys. Unless you get into trouble that is," Thorin said as he sent Kili a warning glance. He then leaned up and over the back of the lioness, Frodo perched on his shoulders. 

"Ready Bilbo?" Fili asked from where he was snuggled up next to the other lion cub. 

"Ready? One, two, three!" Bilbo said as he took the photo on his phone. "Very nice boys, except you Thorin, why're you frowning?"

"Because someone's mad I wore earings that he can't stick his fingers through," Thorin said as he grabbed Frodo's prodding fingers. 

"You just have to spoil everything, don't you?" Bilbo teased. 

"That's my job," Thorin said as he put on his sunglasses. "Are we going towards your bears now Kili?" 

"Yeah, They're that way!" Kili said as he pointed towards the trails and ran ahead of everyone. 

"Get back here," Bilbo yelled threateningly and Kili instantly rounded back.

"I'm sorry, I just really wanna see them!"

"And you can wait until we get there," Thorin said. "You know the rules. Don't talk to strangers and don't walk off without one of us."

"I'm sorry I said, now can we go please?" Kili asked impatiently. 

"Are you going to stay with us?" his uncle asked gruffly. 

"Yes!" Kili said exasperated. 

"Fine then. Let's go," Bilbo said as he lead them towards the trails. 

They saw a cougar, wolves, and we're now heading into a walk through exhibit with regional birds. Frodo had insisted he be put down and had been playing with a flower when Kili ran up to him. 

"Frodo look at the baby! Just like y-"

"BIRB!" Frodo shrieked and stumbled backwards, trying to get away from Kili. 

"Frodo?" Kili asked as he stepped towards the younger boy again. "It's okay, look at how fluffy-"

"NO KIWI, NO BIRB!" Frodo yelled in a panic and tried to crawl away from the other. 

"Kili, put the bird down!" Thorin said as he picked Frodo up. "Did you not see the sign that said not to pick them up?" 

"Sorry Uncle," Kili sulked as he walked to put the baby bird back where he found it. 

"Frodo? The birds gone now," Thorin said as he rubbed the boys back. He'd buried his head into Thorin's chest as he held tightly to the man's tank. 

"He's not too fond of birds, or anything that flies really," Bilbo said as pushed the stroller over to them. "All the birds in here seem to run away if anyone gets too close, so I thought he'd be fine. But trust Kili to find a bird that'd let him pick it up."

"Here," Thorin said as he reached for the stroller, "I'll take him out of here and you can watch Kili as he stares at his new friend."

"I'll try to convince them to move onto the next thing. I think it's the nocturnals," Bilbo mused as he walked towards Fili and Kili. 

Bilbo had easily persuaded the boys to move on and they walked into the nocturnal barn. Floor to ceiling glass held owls behind them as they first entered. Fili and Kili each held one of Frodo's hands as they walked him through. They saw mice, opossums, and skunks, but when they got to the bats Frodo got scared again. 

He yelled and shook off the other two. He ran as quickly as his little legs would allow to get out of the building. Kili followed him as Fili went to get Bilbo and Thorin who were still looking at the other animals. 

Thorin picked Fili up and ran outside with him, trying to spot the others as quickly as he could. Bilbo came out, looking as frantically as Thorin when he heard a small cry to his right. He rushed into a small house-like building and spotted Kili sitting in front of a tv screen with Frodo as he tried to soothe the crying toddler. 

Bilbo poked his head back out and yelled for Thorin and Fili. When they got there Thorin sat Fili on the ground and let out a sigh of relief. 

"How about we just sit in here and watch... whatever this is for a few minutes," Bilbo suggested and Thorin agreed. 

Fili went to sit at the front with his brother and Frodo as Thorin and Bilbo sat towards the back of the small room. 

"I can't believe I let that happened," Thorin said as he slumped back in his seat on the bench. 

"You aren't the only one to blame. I should've been watching them too," Bilbo added. After a few minutes of watching the boring program on the television, Bilbo turned to Thorin. "But, you know what?" he asked as he ran a hand up Thorin's bicep and let it rest on his shoulder, fingering the collar of his shirt. 

Thorin gulped. "What?" he said a bit flustered with the contact. 

Bilbo tilted his head, then leaned in closer. "It could've also been because you're so distracted."

"Have I been?" Thorin questioned as he turned his head to face Bilbo better. 

"Yes you have. Do you know by what?"

"I might have an ide- OUCH!"

Bilbo had slapped the back of his neck, "It's because you've already got a sunburn!" He retracted his arm and crossed both across his chest as he looked at the kids. They were now all watching the screen intently. 

"Rude ass," Thorin mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck gingerly. "How did you even see that? It's not like it's very well lit in here."

"I may be a foot shorter than you, but I'm not blind!" Bilbo said. 

"Don't worry, it'll be gone by tomorrow," Thorin said as he slouched in his seat again. "Although, you do have me distracted now, and it's not by the stinging on my neck." He looked over to the other man who was now staring incredulously at him. 

"And how, pray tell, have I distracted you now?" Bilbo said with an arched brow. 

Thorin leaned forward as he stared innocently at Bilbo. "To be honest, you're always slightly distracting to me. In a good way though," he winked and continued, "I saw something." He let his eyes slowly roam down Bilbo sitting figure before he looked back at his face. 

"Oh? What did you see?"

Thorin moved a leg over the back of the bench and scooted closer to Bilbo who had stilled completely. He placed a hand on Bilbo's knee and rubbed it before he hooked a finger on the side of his shorts and pulled it up Bilbo's thigh. "You have a tattoo," he said when it was exposed. 

Bilbo let out a breath he'd been holding in and rolled his eyes. "What about it? You've got plenty from what I can see," he said as he eyed the double black band that wrapped around his right forearm and the single mountain that sat alone on his left bicep. 

"You don't seem like the tattoo type," Thorin said as he ran a finger over the Roman numerals. "What is it?"

Bilbo looked back towards the kids. "It's the day I adopted Frodo."

They were silent as Thorin rubbed the tattoo lightly while staring at it, a thoughtful expression on his face. 

Bilbo was about to ask him if he was ready to go to the next exhibit when he felt Thorin kiss his cheek. Thorin pulled back slightly and Bilbo turned and had seen the determined look on his face before he kissed Bilbo on the lips. 

Thorin pulled back when Bilbo didn't respond. He was red faced and about to apologize when he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and pulled back into another kiss.

"Ew, are you two kissing?" Fili asked, suddenly in front of them. 

"No, no!" Frodo said as he swatted Thorin's knee, "Bad!"

Bilbo and Thorin looked at each other before laughing hysterically. 

"It's okay Frodo!" Bilbo said as he picked the boy up. "It was just a kiss, like this," he said as he kissed the boy on the cheek. 

"No hurt?" Frodo asked as he put his hands on Bilbo's face. 

"No, no hurt," Bilbo chuckled. 

Then Frodo looked at Thorin and grunted. He held out his hand and beckoned Thorin forward. He did as the boy demanded and Frodo grabbed his beard, then attempted to pull their faces together again. 

"I think he's approving," Bilbo said against Thorin's lips. 

"Is that so? Well I'm not going to argue," he replied and kissed Bilbo again. 

"Can we please go see the Bears," Kili whined as he slid off the bench and walked towards the others. 

They got up and left. They'd finally seen Kili's bears, which were being taunted by the buffalo that was in the enclosure next the them. They'd also seen some otters, turtles, reagional fish and snakes, and alligators at the end. 

They'd eaten lunch afterwards and headed over to the reptile house where Fili and Kili got frightened when they accidentally frightened the frilled lizard. 

Frodo was out like a light when then finished the aquarium and we're just in time for the sea lion show. Bilbo had just finished reapplying sunscreen to everyone when lady in a zoo uniform walked up to Fili and asked him if he'd like to volunteer for the show. 

"Can I Uncle Thorin?" Fili begged. 

"Certainly," Thorin said as a now tired Kili leaned against his side. 

"Oh thank you!" Fili cried as he got up and followed the lady to the side of the huge pool. The show went on and Fili got to throw toys to the sea lions and help with performing tricks. When it was time for the show to end he got a kiss from the animal and a picture of him making a disgusted face as it did so. 

"Bilbo do you have a wipe I can use?" he asked as he approached them, face still scrunched up and photo in hand. 

"Here you go," Bilbo said as he handed him the wipe. "Did you have fun though?"

"It was so cool! Did you see me throw the ball and it threw it back!?" 

"I got a video of it. You can show your parents later," Bilbo said as he began to stand. 

"Kili," Thorin said as he lightly shook the boy awake again. 

"What?" Kili said sleepily and tried to curl into his uncle's side. 

"Would you like to feed the ducks and turtles before we leave?"

"Yes!" he said excitedly and sat upright. He rubbed his eyes hard and stood up. They exited the area and headed down towards the huge pond that housed catfish and turtles. Thorin bought some feed and they started to throw it into the pond. 

"I'm going that way," Kili pointed, now fully awake, down the path, "by the trees. I don't want the other turtles to go hungry." He walked down and stopped behind a bush. He was only there a minute when he screamed and came barreling from behind the bush, an angry goose hot on his heels.

Thorin ran to his nephew and picked him up quickly, running far away from the gooses best for it to stop chasing them. 

"Okay, I'm done man. Can we leave now?" Kili asked. 

Thorin chuckled, "Yes we can go now. Come on Fili, were leaving."

\--

They were by Thorin's car and he'd let the boys in, turning on the car and cranking the cold air all the way up. 

"Well, today was fun," Thorin said as he turned to look at Bilbo, who was leaning on Frodo's stroller. 

"You could definitely say that," Bilbo grinned. 

"Well... I'll text you later," Thorin said awkwardly. He was about to get into his car when he paused and looked back at Bilbo who was now starting to head towards his own car. "Wait," he called out to the other as he walked up to him. 

He looked Bilbo in the eye before he tentatively leaned down to kiss him once more before they saw each other next time.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why don't you all come over this weekend?" Bilbo asked Thorin over the phone. It was now September and the pair hadn't progressed beyond flirting and an occasional stollen kiss or two. 

"Are you sure? You know how rowdy the boys can get. I don't want them to break anything."

"Nonsense! It's going to be a party, literally. It's Frodo's birthday and it'll be an all day event. Well the party is on Saturday, and his birthday is actually Sunday, but there will be plenty of food and drink. There's going to be games, bounce houses, and fireworks for the kids. We adults will have alcohol and even better fireworks," Bilbo said, a hint of excitement in his voice. "Do you think the boys would be too happy if you didn't let them go to his birthday party?"

"Fair enough. So what kind of alcohol will there be, and how do I know Kili won't mistake my beer with a soda?" Thorin asked. 

"The kids will stay at the neighbors, who will be sober. They have a boy who's just a little younger than Frodo. And the adults, if any need to, will be able to stay here. I've got plenty of room. As for the alcohol situation, I think we'll only have beer and wine coolers out until the kids get herded to bed. That's when the real fun starts. More liquor than you can imagine. You could bring your sister and brother-in-law too, if they aren't working that is."

"Hm, I think I will take you up on this offer. Would you like me to bring anything?" 

"A bottle of your favorite liquor, the boys, and yourself. You can come over whenever you'd like, but most of the activities will be held in the evening."

"Alright," Thorin said as he grinned, "we'll be there."

\--

"Fee!" Frodo squealed as he ran up to the blond boy and hugged him. 

"Hi Frodo, happy birthday!" Fili said as he hugged the boy back. 

"Hi Frodo!" Kili said as he ran up to them, present in hand. "Look, we got you something!" 

"Kiwi," Frodo said as he took the wrapped box from Kili and carried it back to the house. "Bebo!" the boy hollered when he entered the living room. Once he spotted his uncle he ran up to him, holding the gift out to him. "Kiwi," Frodo said as he went back out to find his friends. 

Bilbo grinned and put the present with the others. He walked out and was greeted by the sight of Thorin picking a giggling Frodo up. 

"If you guys are hungry then go around to the back. They've already started cooking. Thorin put Frodo down. How about you boys go help him get some food?"

Thorin did as he was told and followed Bilbo inside once the boys rounded the house. "I brought some peach Brandy. I hope that's fine," he said as they walked into the kitchen. The walked around a little corner and to another refrigerator that was standing next to the washing machine and dryer. 

Bilbo opened it and took the bottle from Thorin. There were rows and rows of bottles of unopened liquor and beer lining the fridge completely. 

"It is a party," Thorin said in awe. 

"I told you," Bilbo said as he shut the door and turned back to Thorin. "So is your sister and her husband coming?"

"No, but they appreciated the offer and hope we can all do something together soon. She suggested you two come over a night when nobodies busy, but honestly when is that?" Thorin explained as he leaned against the doorframe. 

"Well, did you at least let her know you guys were staying over here tonight? And if they want to come to just the adult party then that'd be perfectly fine."

"She knows, and yes I told them. She said she'd text me if they could, but she wasn't very hopeful."

"Well I sure do wish they could make it, but in the meantime let's go eat," Bilbo said as he slid past Thorin, taking his hand in the process and leading him to the backyard. 

After having found the boys eating with the other kids, Thorin and Bilbo got food for themselves and sat down amongst the adults. Bilbo had been telling Thorin who everyone was when he finally pointed to a friendly looking man. "That's Hamfast Gamgee. He's the one that kids will be staying with tonight. He's my gardener and he and his wife have six kids of their own. Samwise is his youngest son, and Frodo's best friend. I wonder how Kili will take that," he laughed at the thought of Kili trying to fight with a toddler over who was Frodo's best friend. 

"He'd pry love that kid too," Thorin said and took a bite of brisket. 

"You're probably right," Bilbo laughed again. "Now, Frodo's cousins, Merry and Pippin. We better keep Kili away from them, otherwise I'm afraid all hell will break loose."

"Really? How old are they?"

"Three," Bilbo said and took a sip of water from his cup. 

Thorin laughed. "Are you serious? How bad can they be?" 

"You stay with the kids tonight and see. Poor Sam will be worrying after Frodo while the rest hopefully don't do too much of a number on Hamfast's house. They cause destruction everywhere they go, Frodo included," Bilbo said as he leaned back in his chair. 

They sat there for the next couple of hours talking about anything and everything. They watched the gaggle of kids all playing together and with all of Frodo's new toys when he was distracted with a huge empty box. He sat in it as he played with the wrapping paper that'd came off all of his presents, ripping it up and throwing wads of it at Fili and Kili. 

"Bilbo Baggins," a tall old man said as he walked up to Bilbo and Thorin. 

"Gandalf!" Bilbo said as he jumped to his feet an hurried over to give the man a quick hug. "Are you going to get the fireworks ready now? Do you need any help?"

"No, no, I've already got everything set up. I just came over to tell you I'd be starting in about thirty minutes. Oh, and to give you these to hand out," he said as he fished out a giant pack of sparklers and handed it to Bilbo. 

Bilbo took them and asked, "Do you think you'll have a few fireworks left over?"

Gandalf grinned and nodded before he headed off again. 

Bilbo walked in the direction of the kids, handing out a few sparklers to each child as he passed them. 

\--

There were a few kids twirling around the last of the sparklers when there was a loud boom and the darkened sky lit up with brilliant greens and purples. Soon everyone's attention was on the sky being lit up into amazingly intricate patterns with just as amazing colors. 

The show went on for fifteen minutes, each firework better than the last. Finally there was a loud pop and the last one flew high into the air. Gold and red filled what seemed like the entire sky, looking almost as if it were a dragon sleeping on its hoard of gold. 

Frodo jumped at the last bang, having been dosing in Bilbo's lap. He looked up in awe before looking back at Bilbo with a tired expression. 

"I'm surprised you stayed the whole time," Bilbo said to the boy as he cradled him in his arms. He stood and beckoned Fili and Kili to follow him to Hamfast's house. 

When he returned he found the adults already having taken liberties with the alcohol. He found Thorin awkwardly talking to one of his many cousins when he came to save him. 

"Thorin, could you come with me?" Bilbo asked as he pulled on the other man's arm. He led him back to the kitchen and found a bottle of vodka. "Alright, shots now," he said as he poured the vodka into four shot glasses. 

"Guess I'm staying here tonight," Thorin said and took his shots quickly. 

Bilbo mirrored his actions and laughed when he saw the face Thorin was making afterwards. "More? Something else maybe?" He dug through the rest of the bottles. He pulled several out and said, "Actually, I have a better idea. How about we get blitzed?"

"And how exactly are we gonna do that?" Thorin asked as he eyed the shorter man suspiciously. 

Bulbo finished mixing all the liquor together and presented Thorin with a cup. "I call it Gold Sickness."

"Sweet Jesus, what is this?" Thorin asked as he sniffed it and felt like his eyebrows were going to burn off. 

"That, my dear, is the quickest way to get drunk," Bilbo said as he took a big swing from his own cup, shuddering as he swallowed. 

"Okay, but what's _in_ it?"

"Basically anything you can find that has 'gold' on the label," Bilbo said and finished his drink, then starting to refill it. "Don't worry, I'll pray for you," Bilbo teased as he held his cup up. 

"Here's to the four-year-old," Thorin said as he tapped their cups together. 

"To the four-year-old!" Bilbo said and they drank as quickly as they could. "Oh, there we go," Bilbo said as he blinked hard. "You know what would be lovely right now?" 

"What's that?" Thorin asked, then downed the second cup Bilbo poured for him. 

"Hookah," Bilbo said as he headed off, dragging Thorin with him. He walked them into his bedroom and went straight to the closet. He pushed all his clothes out of the way and dug out a tall hookah and handed it to Thorin as he gathered the rest of the things for it. "C'mon," he said as he led them back through the kitchen and out the back door. 

They pulled up two of the patio lounge chairs with the hookah between them. Bilbo set to work setting it all up while Thorin excused himself back into the kitchen. 

Bilbo had just finished getting everything together and putting the lit coals on top of the foil covered bowl when Thorin returned. He was carrying the bottle of peach brandy he'd brought, a pitcher of what looked like iced tea, and two cups. He'd pulled a little table up behind the hookah and started pouring them drinks when Bilbo mumbled about having something hidden and ran back into the house. 

"Alright, let's get this started," he said as he walked back out with an ice tip in his hand. He put attached it into the end of the hose as he sat down on the edge of his seat. He took a puff, arranged the coals to his liking, then moaned and relaxed back into his seat. "That hits the spot," he said as he blew more smoke out. He passed the hose to Thorin and said, "It's floral."

"I didn't know you smoked," Thorin said before breathing in the smoke deeply. 

"I try not to now, but it's my birthday too and I wanna relax," he said as he took a drink from the cup that was filled with brandy and tea. 

Thorin coughed halfway through blowing smoke rings. "It's your birthday too?" he sputtered and tried to take a drink from his cup. 

Bilbo laughed and said, "Yes. Frodo and I share our birthdays."

"You are just full of surprises today. So you're having a party for your birthday now, and instead you're out here, sharing a smoke with me?"

"I like you a lot more than I like anyone else in there," Bilbo said as he winked and took the hose back from Thorin. "You're cuter."

Thorin laughed loudly, "Are you already drunk?"

"Not entirely, no," he said before taking a deep drag of smoke. 

They sat there talking about everything again. Bilbo refreshed the coals and bowls when needed and Thorin did the same with the drinks. Hey we're laughing like idiots when they heard someone cough behind them. 

"Gandalf, ol' buddy, are you having a good time?" Bilbo asked as he sat up to look at the man better. 

"I brought you two some water," Gandalf said as he sat down two gallon jugs of water on the little table. "I did have a very nice time, Bilbo, thank you. Seeing as how most of your guests have departed, save for the few who've passed out throughout your house, I think I will be taking my leave now. I left the spare fireworks just inside the door. Not much, just a few Roman candles that I thought wouldn't be nearly as marvelous as the rest of my fireworks were."

"You did all that?" Thorin asked as he graciously took a gulp of the water. "That was great, my nephews loved it."

"It was by far my best show yet," Gandalf said as he nodded to Thorin. "Now, Mr. Baggins, I need to go. I hope you have a wonderful birthday," he said with a knowing grin and turned and disappeared through the house again. 

"Hey, come on," Bilbo said as he slowly stood up, abandoning the dead hookah. He stopped to take a few drinks from the water and started to walk towards the door. "Bring your water. And put your sandals back on," he demanded as he walked back inside. 

"Where're we going," Thorin asked as he stumbled, trying to put his shoes back on. 

"To light more fireworks!" Bilbo said he grabbed the small bundle Gandalf had left for him on the coffee table. He paused and turned back to face Thorin, "Unless you want to just chill some more?"

"Nah, let's go," Thorin said as he grinned and headed for the front door. He held it open for Bilbo, then they headed off to the open field where Gandalf had set the fireworks off earlier that evening. 

"Right here," Bilbo said as he came to a stop in the middle of the field where gravel had been laid down. He shoved all but one of the fireworks into his back pocket. He pulled a lighter out of his front pocket and lit the fuse. 

Red sparks started to fly out of the end of it as he held it away from himself. He awkwardly fish another from his back pocket and handed it to Thorin who lit it and also held it away from himself. 

They stood there, mesmerized by the lights, still feeling the alcohol swimming in their veins. Then they ran out and the men looked at each other. 

"Want to do the last few all together?" Bilbo asked as he pulled the last four out of his pocket. 

"Might as well," Thorin said as he watched Bilbo put them into the ground and litght them.

Bilbo walked backwards, too caught up in the dancing lights to look to see where he was going. He bumped into Thorin and was about to apologize when he felt the taller man wrap his arms around him. 

"It's like magic," Bilbo said as he leaned back into Thorin. 

"Mhm," the other hummed and rested his chin on top of Bilbo's head. 

They watched the small show until the Roman candles were dead, then they headed back to the house. Thorin found the Brandy while Bilbo made another pitcher of tea and they met back in Bilbo's room to talk into the earlier hours of the morning. 

\--

"Oh, my head. What the hell did I do last night?" Bilbo groaned to himself as he rolled over and burried his face in his pillow. 

"Can you be quiet," he heard Thorin say as he felt him shifting next to him in the bed. 

"Why're you in my bed?" Bilbo asked as he tilted his head towards the other man. 

"I don't even remember falling asleep," Thorin said as he slowly sat up. "Oh man, my stomach is killing me."

Bilbo squinted to get a look at him. He had been sitting on the edge of the bed resting his elbows on his knees, head in his hands, and groaning as he rubbed his eyes. Then Thorin shot up out of bed and into Bilbo's bathroom, where Bilbo could hear him throwing up. "Did you at least make it to the sink?" Bilbo asked, but only got more sounds of heaving in response.

Someone rang the doorbell then and Bilbo whined as he dragged himself up and out of bed. He drug himself to the front door and opened it. Hamfast had the kids, who all ran in as soon as the door was opened. 

"Sorry to wake you, but they were begging to come back. Frodo especially," Hamfast said as he looked Bilbo over. "Had a fun night, eh?"

"Yes, but it is not the night anymore and I hurt now," Bilbo grumbled as he picked Frodo up and the boy hugged his neck. 

"Well I'll leave you to it was then. And happy birthday!"

"Thank you again, Hamfast. I really appreciate you letting the kids stay over last night," he called after the man who'd already walked back down the yard and off to his own house. 

"Bilbo, why're you still wearing your clothes from yesterday? That's not very clean you know," Kili chided him. 

"Kili, please," Bilbo said as he rubbed his face, "I accidentally fell asleep in them. But that's okay, because I'm an adult who can do what he wants, alright?"

Kili rolled his eyes. Fili came out of the kitchen with a glass of water and asked, "Where's Uncle?" He gave Bilbo a suspicious look as he took a sip of water. 

"He was throwing up in my room. What time is it?" Bilbo asked as he headed back to his room with Frodo still in his arms. 

"What? Why's he throwing up? Is he sick? Bilbo, I can't read your weird clock," Kili went on until they reached Bilbo's room. They found that Thorin was back in Bilbo's bed and fast asleep. 

"Is he sick?" Fili whispered as he watched Bilbo lay back down and cuddle up with a struggling Frodo. 

"Fili, Kili, Frodo," Bilbo said with his eyes closed as he soothingly stroked Frodo's hair, "it's nap time right now. I don't know if anyone's asleep in Frodo's room or one of the guest rooms, so you all can lay down in here with us. Or play quietly on the floor, I don't even care right now, just _please_ be quiet."

Kili hopped up onto the bed and in between the man, "Whoa Bilbo, you've got a huge bed! You could put mom and dad on here too! Wouldn't that be awesome if y'all had an adult sleepover! Then me and Fili and Frodo could have our own in Frodo's room!" He cuddled against Bilbo's back and continued to ramble, "Are you sick too? Uncle never sleeps in this late! What were y'all doing after we left? Ew, I bet you were kissing some more. I hate it when my mom and dad kiss, it's so gross! And I hate it went they kiss me on the cheek, yuck! And-"

"Kili, stop talking," Thorin said as he rolled over and placed his large hand over Kili's face. The boy whined and tried to pull his uncle's hand away, but Thorin kept it in place for a few more moments. "If I move my hand, will you be quiet?" Thorin asked. 

He got a muffled growl in response. 

"Kili, I'm... sick. I need to rest, and if you keep tal-OUCH YOU LITTLE SH-"

"Uncle, Bilbo, nobody else is here. Can we go play in Frodo's room now?" Fili asked as he appeared next to Thorin's side. 

"You and Frodo can, but Kili's gonna go sit in the corner until I say so! You do not bite!" Thorin said as he sat upright, put Kili on the floor, and pointed to an empty corner of the room. 

"But you wouldn't move your hand so I could tell you-"

"Kili, you do not bite. Now go," Thorin demanded and Kili stomped over to squat in the corner. 

"No bite?" Frodo asked as Bilbo helped him to the floor. 

"No, no bite. Now go play with Fili," Bilbo said as he curled back under his blankets. He heard Frodo run out of the room with a squeal as he called for Fili. 

He could feel himself finally drifting off to the well welcomed embrace of sleep when he was jolted awake. He sat up with a start, wildly looking down to see what'd suddenly landed on him. Frodo had jumped up and onto his stomach as he smiled up at his uncle. 

"Bebo!" Frodo said happily as he held something up for Bilbo to look at. 

"Oh my god," Bilbo said as he clutched at his chest, adrenaline still pumping through him. "Frodo, what is that?"

"It's for you," Fili said and Bilbo noticed that everyone was now in his bed. "It's a friendship bracelet. I learned how to make them in class, and Frodo helped me make them with some string we found. Hey, Uncle?" the boy said as he shook his uncle awake.

Thorin sat up and slumped forward, "What is it?" 

Fili held out a bracelet and with a smile said, "Look Uncle! Me and Frodo made you a friendship bracelet! We made one for Bilbo and Kili too."

Thorin stared down at the simple braided yarn bracelet that Fili held out. He his thumb over where Kili had bit him earlier and sniffed as he took the gift with his other hand. 

"Oh no. It's okay Uncle, just go back to sleep, we'll go play some more," Fili said as he patted his uncle's hand and started to back up, dragging Kili with him. 

"It's alright Fili, it's time we got up anyw- Thorin are you okay?" Bilbo asked when he heard Thorin sniff again then wipe his eyes. 

"I-" Thorin started, but his voice got stuck in his throat. He looked over at Bilbo, a few tears threatening to spill, "I'm just so tired. I don't feel good, I've been assaulted, and now they went and tore up who knows what of yours to make these! I'm so sorry, I jus-" 

"Oh my god, Thorin," Bilbo said as he tried so hard not to laugh, "just go back to sleep and I'll round these kids up. Don't worry, just sleep." He got up, carrying Frodo with him, and pushed the other two out before him. "Does he always get like that?" he asked once the door was shut again. 

"When he's really tired and sick, then yeah. He's like a big crybaby," Kili said. 

"Well then, maybe we should get him something to drink? Then see if he would like to eat anything?" Bilbo asked as he headed to his kitchen to grab a glass of water. 

"Maybe you should just go back in there... We don't like it when he cries," Fili suggested. 

"Alright, but before I do are any of you hungry?"

"No, I got them snacks a little bit ago," Fili said. 

"You did? You're such a good big brother," Bilbo smiled down at him and looked at the clock. "Two? In the afternoon?! We're terrible uncle's! Are you sure you're fine? Is there anything I can get you? Oh I feel so bad now!"

"We're okay Bilbo, really we are," Kili said as he looked up at Bilbo. "I think Uncle's the one who's not okay though."

"Right. Are you sure you're fine?" The older boys nodded. "Alright, well I'll take your uncle some water and see what's going to go on." 

He took the glass and went back to his room. He entered soundlessly, closing the door as quietly as possible. He stood for a second and heard another sniff. "Thorin? I've got you some water," he said as he walked to the other side of the bed to face Thorin and placed the glass on the bedside table. 

Thorin looked up at him, "I'm sorry, I jus-"

"Become a big crybaby when you're exhausted?"

"Yeah."

"No worries," Bilbo said with a smile and sat on the edge of the bed next to Thorin. "The boys just want you to sleep, but it's two in the afternoon and we've been ignoring our nephews all day. We are the worst uncle's in the history of the world."

Thorin chuckled, "I don't think either one of us has quite gotten that far yet."

Bilbo ran a hand through Thorin's loose hair. "Would you like anything to eat? Or maybe just more rest?"

"Would it be alright if I took a shower? I really need to get up so I can take the boys home in a bit."

"Certainly... Unless you didn't clean up after yourself earlier, then you have to do that before you can step into my shower," Bilbo said. 

"Is that a threat? What're you going to do if I didn't clean up and refuse to do so?" Thorin challenged, a little more awake now. 

Bilbo smiled and leaned down. His lips hovered over the others for a brief moment before he turned to run his nose up Thorin's jaw. When his mouth got to Thorin's ear he nipped it before he said, "If you refuse to clean your own vomit up, then I will have to call your sister and tell her how much of a horrible uncle you are."

Thorin snorted, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I would," Bilbo said as he sat back up, "Besides, I think you owe me- the birthday boy- a little something for not being able to hold your liquor."

"And how in the world, dear birthday boy, do you think I should repay you?"

"Hm," Bilbo said as he thought about it for a second. He looked back down and gave Thorin a devious grin. "It may seem a bit silly now, especially since I've already gotten you in my bed," he said as he winked at the other man, "but how about a proper date?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Why do I have to be up and ready at four in the morning?" Bilbo whined as he looked at Thorin. 

"Because you're the one who wanted me to plan a date, remember birthday boy?"

"Well if I would've known it was going to be in the middle of the night then I would've planed it," Bilbo said and crossed his arms. 

Thorin kissed Bilbo's cheek, "The first hour and a half is just driving, so you can sleep on the way there. Besides, won't it be nice to have some adult time for the first time since you've adopted Frodo? I think you deserve it."

"I had the night of our birthdays! I won't know what to do with myself the night before, I just hope I can sleep," Bilbo worried and was feeling guilty for pawning his nephew off on Hamfast again. 

"You could always have a few drinks again," Thorin pointed out cheekily. 

"Ugh," Bilbo slumped his shoulders, "Alright, I'll be up and ready. Do I need to bring anything to eat?"

"No, I've got everything ready. You just be up and dressed and I'll be at your house at 0400," Thorin said as he grinned down at the other. 

"Fine," Bilbo said and melted at the grin, "I'll see you later then."

"See you," Thorin said as he leaned down to kiss Bilbo's forehead. 

\--

"I don't like you right now, so I'm going to sleep," bilbo grumbled as he climbed into Thorin's car. 

"What a great start to our first date," Thorin chuckled at the younger man. 

"Just- let's go," Bilbo demanded as he leaned his seat back and fell back asleep. 

\--

Bilbo woke when he felt something shaking him. 

"Bilbo," Thorin said as he gently shook the man again, "we're here."

Bilbo blinked hard and sat up to look around. It was still dark out and they were parked outside of a heavily forested area. He looked over to Thorin who had Bilbo's door open and was standing there holding a coffee out to him. He took it graciously and stepped out of the vehicle when Thorin backed away to put on a heavy looking backpack. He put the cup onto roof of the car and stretched. 

"Too bad Frodo's not here to tease you," Thorin said as he ran a hand over Bilbo's exposed stomach, leaving it to still on his side. 

"Such a tragedy," Bilbo mumbled as grabbed the drink and took a thankful gulp. 

Thorin chuckled. "Good morning," he said as he leaned down to steal a quick kiss. 

"You know, you've been awful affectionate lately," Bilbo said lazily before taking another drink. 

"Well with all this talk of dates..." Thorin trailed off and shrugged. 

"Such a sap," Bilbo said as wrapped and arm around the taller man's neck to pull him down to kiss him. 

Thorin laughed. "Only for you, it seems," he said as he moved his hand from Bilbo's side to grab his hand. "Come on, we've only got forty-five minutes."

"What?! We have another hour? _Of walking?!_ Thorin Oakenshield, this better be a damn good thing, otherwise-"

"Just come on," Thorin said as he started to drag Bilbo forward. 

The walked for what seemed like forever to Bilbo before they came to the base of a steep grassy hill. Bilbo sighed as they moved up it. He felt like he was going to die at any given moment. 

Then they reached the top and he was suddenly extremely glad to be there. 

They climbed up a giant flat rock and sat atop it. They could see the rest of the forest and river that ran directly under them. They could hear nothing but a few birds chirping here and there. 

"Where are we?" Bilbo asked as he cautiously looked over the ledge of where they sat. 

"Inspiration Point," Thorin said as he leaned back on his hands, one foot dangling over the edge of the rock. They stared out at the scenery before them for a moment before Bilbo scooted over to sit right next to the other and lean against him. 

They sat there, listening to the waking sounds of nature as they watched the sun slowly rise. 

Bilbo turned to look at Thorin. "Thank you."

"For what? The most boring and tiring date ever?" 

"No," Bilbo said as he cupped Thorin's face to make him look at him. "For taking me on one of the best dates ever." He leaned up and kissed him. "It's perfect... Like you," he said and kissed him again. 

When the parted Thorin beamed down at Bilbo. "Sap," he said with a laugh.


End file.
